Sommeil
by Plumardise
Summary: Cas était incapable de dire si la lumière qui éblouissait ses paupières closes était celle de la fenêtre au rideau écartés ou la main d'une douceur divine posée sur sa joue, innocemment.


**Coucou les gens ! Je vole de la WI-FI (délinquante que je suis) et je vous poste un petit truc que j'ai écris y a quelques mois, et comme je suis fatiguée, ben ça parle de sommeil. C'est Destiel, evidemment.**

 **J'ai absolument pas le temps de te répondre Doriane, si tu passe par là, mais je te fait de gros bisous !**

 **De gros bisous également à Zephire Bleu en particulier, j'ai pas le temps de reviewer ta fiction mais je penses fort à toi !**

 **GROS BISOUS À TOUS LES AUTRES ÉVIDEMMENT, JE VOUS OUBLIE PAS ET JE VOUS AIMES.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, m'envoyer un petit message pour tout et rien, je vous embrasse fort !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cas n'avait plus ses ailes, était humain, avait été obligé de s'accommoder aux choses de la vie ; se doucher, manger, bâiller, _dormir._

Cas _adorait_ dormir.

Il aimait s'allonger paresseusement et s'emmitoufler dans une couverture trop grande, trop chaude, sentir son poids affaisser le matelas et fermer les yeux, doucement, se laisser transporter par le silence agréable composé des battements de son propre cœur mélangés à sa respiration lente, comme une douce mélodie qui le berçait.

Il aimait poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, la laisser tomber quelques fois, lorsque le poids de ses pensées est insupportable, trop lourd, _si lourd._

Il aime cette sensation de vide qui le prend, l'amène loin dans ses songes, lui fait vivre ses rêves alors qu'il n'est pas complètement endormi.

Castiel adore cette montée d'adrénaline opaque qui s'empare de son cœur quand il sent ses paupières s'affaisser et qu'il s'endort sans s'en rendre compte, d'un brusque doux et apaisant.

Il ne rêve pas, ne rêve jamais et ne sait pas si c'est bien ou ne l'est pas, ne cherche pas à savoir.

Mais ce que Cas préfère est de loin le réveil.

Loin de là l'idée d'aimer ce goût âpre qui s'empare de sa bouche alors que ses paupières trop lourdes s'ouvrent avec difficulté et que la réalité s'installe à nouveau, que le temps est passé.

Mais tous les matins, alors que le soleil accorde doucement ses rayons et que le monde se réveille lentement, Castiel l'entend.

Il l'entend, le sent, il sait, que Dean vient dans sa chambre, chaque matin de chaque jours depuis des mois.

D'abord Castiel pensait rêver.

Il entendait des pas et fermait plus fort les yeux, bougeait légèrement alors qu'il entendait des vêtements qui se froissent, sentait un poids affaisser délicatement son matelas jonchés de draps entremêlés.

Il entendait les soupirs de Dean, il souriait bêtement tout contre son oreiller sans trop bouger, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Généralement les rayons se déposaient sur sa joue, sur son corps, et il sentait le regard de Dean sur lui, sur son visage, et les rayons étaient soudainement froids, glacials.

Il aimait ça, il aimait que Dean soit son soleil, il aimait cet espèce de silence atrocement bruyant qui régnait dans la pièce ; sa respiration étrangement lourde mêlée aux pensées de Dean qui résonnent.

Parfois Castiel croit entendre des sanglots, des rires, il a envie de se retourner et de venir pleurer et glousser avec le blond, se lover contre sa poitrine chaude et souffler doucement contre elle, accompagner la voix rauque qui se casse, embrasser avec douceur les doux son qu'émet son rire qui tinte sans bruit et résonne dans la chambre.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, Dean se rapprochait, observait Castiel ou se laissait simplement aller sur le matelas, contemplant le plafond blanc et souriait juste.

Et Cas était incapable de dire si la lumière qui éblouissait ses paupières closes était celle de la fenêtre au rideau écartés ou la main d'une douceur divine posée sur sa joue, innocemment.

Il ravalait un hoquet, essayait de ne plus bouger alors que les doigts du blond pianotait doucement sur ses pommettes, glissait avec délicatesse sur son menton, ses yeux et ses sourcils, son front, puis se retirait avec un soupir.

Et tous les matins, quand Dean partait, Cas ouvrait les yeux et avait cette irrépressible envie de crier, de rire de joie, un bonheur l'obligeant à calmer le son de ses crises de fou-rires hystériques dans son oreiller et se levait avec cette impatiente envie de se recoucher.

Les jours passaient, Dean venait en même temps que le soleil et se laissait doucement aller contre Cas.

Parfois sa main descendait vers ses lèvres, puis vers le cou du brun, effleurait sa peau mate et il se rapprochait doucement du supposé endormi avant de murmurer des phrases sans aucun sens, des histoires toutes bêtes, les yeux hermétiquement clos et un sourire dans la voix, palpable.

\- Tu sais, hier j'avais envie de rire quand tu t'es pris le placard, mais je pouvais pas, tu allais me crier dessus.

Il rigolait doucement contre la peau de Cas, et chaque fois qu'il venait, il racontait quelque-chose, avouait à Castiel un peu de ses pensées, de ses envies.

 _C'est drôle comme tu as perdu de la couleur, tu sais tu devrais sortir un peu plus souvent._

 _Sam me dit qu'il est au courant, tu sais, mais je crois qu'il ne sait qu'un petit bout des choses._

\- J'ai rêvé que j'étais avec le mec, tu sais, qui est dans un boysband.

Castiel ne comprenait pas tout, mais il écoutait Dean dans son faux sommeil, essayait de ne pas rire, de ne pas froncer les sourcils ou pencher la tête.

\- Il m'avouait qu'il était gay pour un autre gars de la bande, et il disait qu'il me l'avait dit parce qu'il avait reconnu cette lueur dans mon regard, celle que l'autre a pour lui.

Castiel écoutait toujours attentivement, laissait les mots couler, sans forcément les comprendre, sans chercher à leur donner un sens.

\- Et il m'a demandé… c'est drôle parce que ça n'a pas de sens pas vrai ? Il m'a demandé « qui est ta lueur ? »

Et parfois le cœur de Castiel loupait un battement, manquait de s'arrêter, définitivement.

Parce que même si il ne sait pas ce qu'est un boysband, ou qui est ce _Harry_ et ce _Louis_ , Castiel aime bien le ton que Dean a lorsqu'il répète son rêve en boucle, qu'il parle de cette lueur dans un chuchotement, qu'il semble lui poser une question en se retournant anxieusement dans ce lit qui n'est pas le sien.

Mais un jour, Dean ne vient pas, ne vient plus.

Alors Castiel ne se réveille que très tard, il ne regarde pas par la fenêtre mais a l'impression qu'il pleut, qu'il tempête à l'extérieur et que tout est gris, noiret _sombre._

Il sourit à peine à Sam lorsque celui-ci le adresse un bonjour de la main et ne fait pas état du regard de Dean qui semble jouer au célèbre jeu du Winchester ; _« essaie de m'attraper »_

Il s'assoit piteusement, regarde droit devant lui puis se met à fixer presque dignement sa tasse de café, une sensation désagréable au niveau de son estomac, comme si quelque-chose criait la dedans, qu'il protestait, courait, se nouait.

L'estomac de Castiel est vraiment étrange.

\- Ça va Cas ?

Sam.

Sam qui a le regard beaucoup trop grand, tellement peu discret, qui passe de lui à Dean, de Dean à lui.

Et Castiel n'a jamais lancé de bombe, il n'a jamais bombardé qui que ce soit, mais ça fait le même effet quand il ouvre la bouche.

\- Oui Sam, simplement une impression de solitude ce matin.

Dean enchaîne, et Castiel n'est pas vraiment sur que celui-ci ait contrôlé quoi que ce soit.

\- De solitude ?

Le brun ne lève pas le regard, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, demandez-donc à ses mains qui tremblent et sa tête qui tourne doucement.

\- Oui tu sais, comme si quelque-chose avait été là, et ne l'était plus.

Il avait relevé la tête presque douloureusement, avait croisé le regard émeraude de Dean et n'avait plus rien dit, plus rien.

xxx

Ça avait duré des jours, le réveil sans chaleur et deux paires d'yeux qui ne se croisent plus, jamais.

Sam avait gueulé après Dean, et Dean avait fuit, encore et encore, pas sur d'avoir comprit Castiel, pas sur d'avoir compris qu'est-ce que les one direction avait fait dans son rêve.

Qu'elle idée, mais qu'elle idée de prendre au sérieux un gamin aux amours pendants ?

Mais qu'elle idée, d'aller voir Castiel dans son lit, de le toucher comme ça, lui parler ?

Dean ne sait même pas pourquoi il fait ça, pourquoi il est allé aussi loin, et même si une petite voix horripilante dans sa tête lui crie des mots qu'il refuse d'entendre, il ne peut pas, ne veut pas.

Puis il ne sait pas comment, promis, mais il se retrouve dans la chambre de Castiel.

Il se met peut être à califourchon sur son Ange, peut être.

\- Tu dormais pas hein ?

C'est une question mais ça sonne faux, ça sonne creux, ça fait un peu peur et ça fait rire, ça fait du bien.

Cas se retourne, un immense sourire plaqué sur son con de visage à la noix.

\- Non.

Dean embrasse Cas et Cas embrasse Dean, quelqu'un rigole mais on ne sait pas qui.

Le soleil était revenu, la lueur dans les yeux de Dean plus brillante que jamais.

xxx

FIN

* * *

 **RE ! C'était pour passer un petit message, je cherche une bêta et quelqu'un qui pourrait** **me donner un peu de son temps et m'aider dans l'avancement de ma fiction, qui en est à son deuxième chapitre (C'EST BEAUCOUP OK).**

 **J'ai désespérément besoin d'inspiration et vous en avez tellement, que vous soyez inscrit ou non, écrivain ou pas, je prends tout, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp ou un e-mail à cette adresse : samsterdamn (AROBASE AU CAS OU CE SITE N'AIME PAS LES AROBASES) outlook. com le plus tôt possible ! BISOUS À VOUS ET BONNE SOIRÉE**


End file.
